From A New Perspective
by Ramen4maSoul
Summary: A year after the defeat of Majin Buu, Goku starts to act different. Vegeta wants to know what the hell is going on with the younger saiyan. Will his rival open up to him? And where is Gohan? Read and find out if Vegeta can get to the bottom of this... Yaoi. GxV. Ghx?...CHAPTER 6 HAS BEEN EDITED/FIXED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, nor am I making any money. I'm quite broke actually ;_; **

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story ever so bear with me if it's a little rusty. Hopefully it's good enough to get some feedback though. Enjoy!**

Sitting in the huge kitchen of Capsule Corp, Vegeta sighed for the umpteenth time as he continued listening to Bulma rant on about how he seems to "deliberately destroy the Gravity room just to piss her off." It wasn't his fault; the robots were practically begging for their utter defeat, mocking him. The whole chamber just happen to be caught in the middle as all. Of course the women wouldn't understand that.

He sat with his arms crossed on the kitchen table, blankly staring at the blue haired scientist. Rolling his eyes, he just waited until she finished. Arguing back would only prolong his time wasted not training.

"How many times do you think I'm gonna do this for you?" Bulma yelled. "I'll have you know I have other things to do, you know like run a freakin' _company_! I can't keep putting those things off like they aren't important. I don't have time to keep fixing your little training room every time you brake something!" she continued to shout.

Vegeta just sat there with a blank expression, not at all paying attention to what she was saying. All he could hear was yelling.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bulma yelled once she saw Vegeta's eyes glaze over. Sensing that the one sided conversation was about done, the prince hopped off of his place on the chair and began making his way out of the kitchen.

"Where the hell do you think you're going mister? I'm not finished with you yet!" Bulma screamed while stomping her foot firmly on the ground, as if making her statement more clear.

Without even stopping or sparing her a glance Vegeta replied without interest " Since you're too incompetent to fix a slightly damaged GR, I'm going outside to train. Anything would be better than sitting hear and listening to your bitching."

"Ugh! Fine, don't come back you jerk!" the bluenette yelled at his retreating back.

Once outside Vegeta took a moment to breathe and enjoy the quiet air. The woman's yelling was enough to make his eardrums bleed. One little broken gadget and she goes off like a broken record. The prince proceeded to rise into the air, going over his options. Trunks wasn't home from school yet so training with him was out. Not letting that stop him, he then blasted off in a direction west of Capsule Corp. He knew exactly where he was going to train.

XXXXXXXX

Miles away…

Goku broke through the surface of a small, secluded river with a hard gasp. Jumping out of the water, he piled another big fish on top of the two he caught a few minutes before. Finding his work done well enough, the earth raised saiyan quickly dressed in his normal orange gi and raised to the sky.

While not really in the mood to get back home in a hurry, he knew it was best to just get this sort of thing out of the way. Nowadays he didn't bother staying out longer than necessary to avoid it. Doing that only made things worse. Keeping his face neutral, Goku flew in the direction of his small house, prepared to handle whatever was inevitably coming his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was now impatiently sitting a few feet away from a small house on Mt. Paozu, waiting for his rival to return home. He had long before ignored the baka's wife and her screaming of him to go away because Goku doesn't have time to spar. He could still hear her complaining in the house, possibly talking to the blue haired woman on the phone. He could care less. Right now the need to hit something was strong and soon enough he wouldn't care who or what it is.

Waiting for Kakarot wasn't something he was used to. Usually he would come over, demand that the third class spar with him, and they would go off and beat each other to their hearts content. Simple.

He wasn't prepared to come here and find Kakarot's women outside doing laundry, yelling at him to get off her property, but no sign off Kakarot. He tried to locate the man's ki but found it impossible to pinpoint. He interrupted the harpy's screaming and demanded to know where her third class husband was. She bristled at the interruption but otherwise told him rather harshly that Goku went off to get food for dinner.

Grunting in response, Vegeta silently made his way over to a random spot near the house and seated himself down on a big enough rock, deciding to wait for his rival until he returned. Chichi still screamed at him to leave but stomped in the house once she found he was completely ignoring her.

He would get his fight today, even if he had to wait. He would beat the lost time out of the baka anyway.

Growling silently to himself, Vegeta continued to sit and wait. He could feel his hands starting to itch; he needed to punch something. Badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku could see his house coming into view and sighed in relief. The sooner he got there, the sooner it would be over. Reaching closer his eyes widened along with his breath being caught in his throat once he saw who was waiting outside of home. Knowing Vegeta only came to him for one reason, Goku started to fly a little faster, worried thoughts racing through his mind. He had a feeling the prince's presence didn't exactly sit well with his wife. She was no doubt yelling into the phone at Bulma, blaming her blue haired friend for allowing the older saiyan to come to their home unannounced, then blaming her husband for always going off with the prince to fight and come back home a mess.

The earth raised saiyan found himself clenching his fists at the thought of her ranting. He already knew it was unavoidable once he got home but the saiyan prince unknowingly made everything worse. It was always the same. Not enough time spent with her or their sons, always out sparring with the hot headed prince, coming home bloodied and bruised with ripped clothes and making a mess. Now with Vegeta there, the complaints would pile up. Sighing, Goku hardened his expression as he landed in front of his small house and said prince.

The smaller saiyan sensed Goku land and stood up to meet him. He saw the third class' expression and quickly masked his own surprised one. Kakarot seemed deeply upset, and although it seemed unordinary he didn't care. He wasted no time in walking up to the taller as soon as his feet touched the ground. Opening his mouth to curse the baka out, Vegeta was beaten to it when his rival quietly but firmly spoke up.

"I just need to bring these in," Kakarot said motioning to the fish he was carrying. "and then we can go spar at our old spot. But I need you to meet me there."

Appalled that the third class baka would suggest that he wait even _more,_ Vegeta was about to voice his obvious disapproval when the younger saiyan, sensing what was about to come, beat him to it yet again.

"Vegeta please," Kakarot begged with his eyes, his face and voice otherwise betrayed no emotion. This Vegeta also found disturbing but didn't voice it.

Goku was careful to mind that Chichi wasn't that far away, but still needed the prince to understand his situation.

"I really don't need her to freak out anymore than she is already, and you being here isn't helping. If you stay here or if I just leave, I won't hear the end of it. I'll make it up to you later," he said with a sort of haste.

Vegeta could feel his fists shaking in annoyance but surprisingly didn't punch the idiot where he stood. The third class seemed really serious about the whole thing. "I doubt it, but fine," he growled after a minute. Turning around and marching away from Goku he sneered "Do _not _keep me waiting clown." With that the prince blasted off.

"Thank you," Goku whispered after him.

He stood still for a moment, just staring ahead until he could no longer see his prince or feel his energy near.

Turning around, earth's savior slowly made his way towards his house. He suddenly didn't feel as prepared as he thought he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW PLEASE. This is my first story on this site, as well as my first attempt at yaoi… outside of my head. Anyway, tell me what you think ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. Chapter two here, and also a little heads up. But first let me say how wonderfully happy I felt when I received my first two reviews. I know it wasn't much but that didn't stop me from jumping up and down with joy. So a special thank you to Ranni-Lou and Cara2012 for making my day, and to everyone else who took the time to read this. Ok quick note that I forgot to mention last time; there will be OOC in this story, a little character abuse, and possible lemon in later chaps. Sorry I talk alot**

**Enjoy!~**

Goku flew as fast as he could, away from his house. He flew so fast that breathing soon became a little challenging against the harsh wind whipping across his face. He didn't care though. He kept pushing against it as he flew, ignoring his shortening breaths and drying eyes, just focusing on what was ahead oh him.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the memories of what happened earlier from smashing into his thoughts. The flashes made his head pound and throat tighten.

'_Why did I do it?'_ Goku asked himself.

It was always the same. He knew this, he knew what was coming his way because it always does, be the situation any different than the last. Yet no matter how many times he attempted to prepare himself, it all becomes in vain as soon as he steps foot into that house.

It shouldn't bother him and it shouldn't affect him because he was used to it. Used to everything because it never changed.

'_Then why did I do it?' _he asked himself again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback~**_

Goku carefully stepped inside the house, mindful to take his shoes off at the door. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

Silently he walked into the kitchen, set his catch on the table and walked up to his wife who was doing the dishes to place a kiss on her cheek. This was done all too monotonous, almost like a practiced routine.

A routine practiced so much that Goku knew what part was to come next, so he waited.

And waited…

'_The calm before the storm'_ he thought. Today was gonna be a **big **one. The prolonged pause was meant to cause a more dramatic affect and make him to worry all the more. It was an old tactic really.

And it was working.

He shifted from one feet to another in a nervous way, waiting for Chichi to start screaming. How many dishes were there?

His wife looked up at him after a full two minutes, in which he tried not to move, not saying a word as she walked over to the fish and started to prepare dinner.

Goku was damn near close to pulling his hair out. What the hell? Is she gonna ignore everything?

"So…" Chichi started.

'_Nope'_ Goku thought bitterly.

"You sure took your time getting home." she said while scraping the fish over the sink.

Goku knew she wasn't talking about his time getting the fish. She was referring to his time spent outside talking to Vegeta. He kept silent though, knowing not she wasn't finished and he best not interrupt. At least not until she asked him a question.

"I assume you figured that hot-headed prince showed up here earlier."

He knew it was a rhetorical question, but a question none the less.

"…Yes," Goku answered solemnly. Inside he was slowly losing it. God why couldn't she just start yelling at him and get it over with. The stupid suspense was literally killing him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Why is he never ready for this? Why is he never prepared when he should be? WHY is it always like this?

"I **don't **like when he's here Goku." she continued while starting to gut the fish. Must she do it so violently, putting unwanted thoughts into the saiyan's mind.

Goku continued to stand there. Waiting…

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Chichi slammed everything down in a haste. She quickly washed off her hands while talking.

"He's always coming here uninvited, **demanding** that you go fight with him. Like he owns you!"

Goku flinched. _'There it is, but it's not over.'_

He just stood there. Staring at nothing.

"And you! You're always jumping up to go with him! God sometimes you can be so dense. Can't you see he's using you for his own selfish reasons?" She then moved to cut up vegetables.

"But no, you'd still rather go waste your time with Vegeta, than spend time with your OWN FAMILY" the way she said the older saiyan's name sounded like she couldn't stand to have it come out of her mouth.

Then there's the guilt tactic. Always making it seem like he was always the wrong one in everything he says or does.

"Chichi it's not-" Goku attempted to speak.

"Don't. You. DARE. Interrupt me when I'm speaking!" she screamed. "I swear Bulma needs to keep a leash on that man. I don't want him around here, he's a bad influence on our children AND you. But of course you're too much of an idiot to realize."

Goku couldn't stand it anymore. He wasn't going to just stand there and listen to her bad mouth him or Vegeta.

"Chichi…-" he started again.

"Are you deaf?" she hollered while slamming down her hands again, eyes blazing at her husband. "You-!"

"SHUT UP!" Goku screamed. This whole time he had been standing the listening. He now found himself in front of his wife, slamming her against the nearest wall and holding her hands above her head in a bone crushing grip.

Dead silence followed. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other until-

"Dad?" said a small voice from outside the kitchen.

'_Fuck' _was all Goku could think.

He could already feel the hurt and confusion in his youngest son. He couldn't bare to look Goten in the face. It would be his undoing. Letting go of Chichi and ignoring her death glare, Goku quickly teleported outside, a few miles from his house. It was the quickest place he could think of in such a hurry.

Squeezing his eyes shut and choking back a sob, Goku blasted off in the direction of where the prince of saiyans was located.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta grunted as he threw a swift kick at his invisible opponent. His supposed one was late. He couldn't wait any longer and started warming up without the other saiyan, finding it a better way to past the time.

Stopping in a mid punch, Vegeta felt a sudden spike of energy coming closer to where he was.

'_About goddamn time'_ he thought angrily.

He stood straight with his arms crossed waiting for the other to arrive. He wasn't at all expecting Kakarot to transport behind him and send him flying with a kick to the back. He caught himself just before he hit the offending ground.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

Kakarot said nothing and charged after him again.

With great speed, Vegeta turned around and went after the younger saiyan with a powerful punch to the stomach. Their fight wordlessly began.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't going anywhere fast enough. Trying to build up a good story line and stuff so please bear with me. It'll be worth it in the end trust me ^-^**

**But in order to get there I need a little more motivation hehe. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. I have not updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I kept changing things up until I was satisfied with the result-and here it is. Still not sure if it's satisfactory, but I still think it's pretty good. Hopefully you guys think so too.**

**And now, chapter 3 of From a New Perspective.**

**Enjoy~**

Their fight started off as a series of harsh punches and kicks to the most thought of areas as a ways to get the other to receive the most pain. Blocking could only do so much in this sort of combat. It seemed as though both warriors were wrapped in a thick layer of tension and were in dire need to ease some built up frustration. One of them more so than the other.

Goku swung his fist against Vegeta's face, causing the prince to stagger back with a grunt once he felt the taller's knuckles make contact with his nose.

Growling lowly, the shorter saiyan blasted in front of Goku before disappearing behind him and delivering a brutal kick to his back.

They continued like this for hours. Rapidly exchanging kicks, punches, and the occasional ki blasts. Before long cloths were ripped and bruises were forming, but that didn't stop the two saiyans as they battled on determined to keep going until they saw fit.

The feel of flesh breaking through muscled flesh was painful yet relieving, as though they were beating the anxiety and tension out of each other. This soon caused the fight to slow down into their customary sparring session and gave Vegeta time to think.

'_What the hell has gotten into that idiot? Coming at me at such a manner, with such disgrace. The nerve!'_ It was odd enough that the third class was acting strange this morning, but now his fighting tactics were off as well. And it fucking hurt!

Dodging a swift kick to the head, the prince recuperated with a hard knee to Goku's stomach and slammed his fists to the back of the taller's head, sending him to the ground.

Although Vegeta wasn't particularly complaining. He hadn't felt this much rush of adrenaline in a while, the gravity room not giving him the same amount of a challenge as Kakarot did.

Goku violently landed on his back, creating a large hollow indent in the ground where he fell.

Vegeta waited, keeping his guard up. At this rate he didn't know what to expect from the other saiyan. His way of fighting seemed…messed up today. Like he wasn't fighting for the same reason Vegeta was. Kakarot seemed as though he was fighting… just for the sake of hitting something. It was obvious something was seriously bothering the younger saiyan; what, Vegeta didn't know. _'But I will figure it out,' _he thought with determination. Powering up to super saiyan, Vegeta charged a Final Flash and aimed where Kakarot laid.

Not a second later did Vegeta feel earth's protector ascending as well and teleport behind him, firing a Kamehameha. Vegeta easily maneuvered out of the way and began to assault his rival with a mirage of ki blasts. Their battle rose to the sky and throughout the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went on for another few hours until Goku suddenly took notice that the sun was beginning to set, realizing that he's been gone from home for hours. However this little distraction proved to be unfortunate for the young warrior when Vegeta saw his chance and attacked head on. Slamming his body into the taller's, the saiyan prince sent a harsh blow to his stomach and a kick to his ribs, once again sending Goku into the ground.

Vegeta knew something was up now. Kakarot wouldn't normally subject himself to such petty distractions unless he was hungry, and that didn't seem to be the case. Lowering himself to the ground near his rival, Vegeta called out to Goku. "We're done fighting Kakarot. You're clearly not taking this seriously."

Goku gave no response or a sign that he even heard the prince. Taking that as a sign of ignoring the older saiyan, Vegeta stomped over to the second Goku-sized indentation in the ground and yanked him up by the front of his shirt sneering, "Now you listen to me clown. Either you stop fucking around and get your shit together, or I'll start pounding you until I see progress."

"Ok," Goku said blandly. His face held a distant look to it, like he wasn't even speaking to the prince. This pissed Vegeta off even more and he responded by punching Goku in the face. "What ever." he spat and was about to blast off when he heard the idiot speak up. This time more perspicuous.

"Vegeta wait, please" he said getting up slowly on shaky legs. The aftermath of their spar was catching up to him. "I'm really sorry, can we please continue." there was a hint of desperation in his voice. He walked over to the smaller saiyan with a sway in his step.

"I don't like my time being wasted clown and you obviously have your mind elsewhere. Come find me when you're ready to fight for real. " With that the prince blasted off. Disheartenment could clearly be seen on the other's face and out of desperation he teleported in front of the unsuspecting prince, determined to make him stay.

"Vegeta I swear I won't mess up again, I'm focused. Please let's just keep fighting. _Please_." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, getting annoyed. "If you call that focused, then you're more delusional then I thought. What the hell has gotten into you Kakarot, that isn't how you normally fight. I thought you had more control than that."

At hearing those words, Gou immediately remembered the incident from earlier and backed away from the prince. "I didn't…mean to," he whispered, too quietly for Vegeta to hear clearly. "What?" the older saiyan asked impatiently. "Kakarot what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't go back Vegeta. I can't go back there, they hate me. They hate me now," he repeated. The prince was getting even more irritated. What the hell was the fool blabbering about? "Kakarot, tell me what's going on. _Now_," he said with force.

Goku seemed to snap out of his trance and looked over to the prince fearfully. What would the older saiyan think of him if he knew? He couldn't tell him. He couldn't go back. _'Just get away from them,' _he thought. Putting his fingers to his foreheade, Goku spoke in a quite tone, "I can't. " and transmitted out of sight.

Clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white, Vegeta shook with mixed rage and annoyance before blasting off in the direction of his rival's lowly kept power level. He wasn't getting away that easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't difficult to find the third class since he made the mistake of not checking if his power level was low enough to be undetected, which it wasn't. Surprisingly enough he was "hiding" some ways across West City; easy enough to get to. Vegeta scowled at the incompetence of the younger saiyan. It's like he wasn't even trying.

Wait, no…Goku was moving into the city. That was strange. Picking up the pace, Vegeta flew until he was above the heart of West City. The sun was fully set so the darkness helped conceal his figure from any wandering eyes while he descended on a tall building. Kakarot was somewhere close by, his ki low but still detectable. Vegeta then jumped off the building and landed in an ally and, minding the floor and its disgusting contents, proceeded to walk towards where he sensed his rival to be.

Not long after did Vegeta detect Goku moving in the direction of a small building on the corner of a busy street, and hastily walked over to catch up with him. "Kakarot," he called, still trying to catch up. Goku showed no sign that he heard. Vegeta finding that hard to believe, none the less called out a little louder. This time he saw the taller spin around to face him, his eyes wide with shock. "Vegeta? What are you doing here? I thought you hated crowds." said Goku. It was true that Vegeta despised being out in public, even more reason for him to be angry with the third class. "Looking for you, baka! What are you doing here? You're not exactly a city boy either." Vegeta mocked. Goku appeared unfazed by Vegeta's little taunt and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I came here for a drink." he then continued to walk inside what Vegeta now realized was a bar after looking at the sign.

"…What?…Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Vegeta followed after Goku. "Since when the hell do you drink?" This day was getting more bizarre by the minute.

Goku chuckled lightly. "I'm a grown man Vegeta, I think I can handle a beer," taking a seat, he looked at the smaller saiyan. "You want one?" Grumbling, Vegeta took a seat next to Goku and mumbled an agreement. He figured Kakarot was right about that part. No one could stop him if he wanted a drink. It just seemed…unlike him.

Once both saiyans were seated, a male bartender was making his way over to them. He looked to be in his late twenty's or early thirties. The man had shaggy dark brown, shoulder length hair that was loosely tied back. He had high cheek bones and a straight nose with a low cut aftershave that strangely looked soft to the touch. His upper body was built from what Vegeta could see over the counter. Strong shoulders, broad chest; but not too broad. And to top it all off, his eyes were the warmest color of grey. The man was good-looking to say the least. _'For a human.'_ thought the prince.

Nearing the two saiyans, the bartender seemed to recognize Goku and smiled. "Goku, it's been a while. Where have you been?" seeming to finally take notice of Vegeta's staring, he also commented "and I see you brought a friend." He flashed a smile at Vegeta, which he returned with a scowl, before turning back to Goku. "Hehe, yeah it has been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it. But I've been around, kinda busy lately though. Oh, and this is Vegeta. Vegeta this is Aaron, he owns this place." Aaron had a look of astonishment. "So this is Vegeta. I've heard quite a lot about you," he said while reaching out his hand. Vegeta completely ignored it and instead glared at Goku. "Hn, I wonder what, exactly has he told you about me." The taller saiyan grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "Well…kinda everything, actually. So! Uh how about those drinks now?" he said giving his attention back to Aaron. "Oh yeah sure, what'll it be?"

"Two beers for me and…" looking over at Vegeta, he saw that the prince's glare intensified immensely before quickly turning back to Aaron again. "some shots of Vodka, but keep 'em coming." Sensing the tension, Aaron nodded swiftly and went to go fulfill their order.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said in a warning tone. "How much did you tell him?" Goku looked at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes before staring at his hands while playing with his thumbs. "I already told you, everything." Vegeta wanted a better answer than that. "And exactly how much is everything?" Goku sighed and rested his hands down on the counter top. "It's exactly how it sounds. I told him everything, from the beginning up until now. He knows Vegeta. I told him about my childhood, my family, all the battles I've been through. He even knows what I am, what we are. I told him everything."

Trying to keep his barely contained anger in check, Vegeta asked slowly, "And what, pray tell, made you think that this was a good idea?" Goku started playing with his fingers again before answering. "I wasn't exactly thinking at the time." Throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, Vegeta said mockingly, "Oh big surprise there. Tell me Kakarot do you ever think about anything?"

Clenching his fists, Goku lifted his gaze up and glared at the other. "Don't you fucking get on my case too," he said in a low voice. Not paying attention to Vegeta's shocked and slightly horrified expression, he went on. "The only reason I come here is to get away from it. Get away from all the crap I have to deal with out there. Don't bring your shit with you Vegeta, because I'm not in the mood. Yeah I'll admit it wasn't a smart move, blurting out everything like that to Aaron, but damn at least he listens to me! All I get from everyone else is 'Oh, that's our Goku' or some other nonsense referring to how dumb and naive I am. And you, all you care about is training and grumping. What are you, an old man? I mean, I've seen you act relaxed and hell, even _civilized_ sometimes. But when _I_ try to say something to you, you come at me with all this hate. Kami, you're just like her!"

They were attracting an audience much to Vegeta's dismay. He could cause more of a scene. Hell, he wanted to cause a scene, a big one. He wanted to stand up and punch Goku in the face before cursing him out in every language he knew. Then he wanted to pick him back up just to punch him again, this time even harder. But as much as he wanted to do it, Vegeta just sat there, staring at his rival as he tried to calm down. So this is what's wrong with Kakarot. Strangely enough, Vegeta felt angry, angry as hell, yet approachable? He knew the tall saiyan had more to say.

Goku finally calmed down and looked over at Vegeta. "I'm sorry. I'm just really…tired of it. And I really want to get to you to warm up to me, I have for a while now. It's just frustrating that you never let me try. Then there's everything else that's going on." Goku held a distant look. "Aaron's the only one who has time to listen, and doesn't think I'm naïve, or whatever I say and do is wrong. He's just easy to talk to, plus he's hot." Chuckling he turned back to the prince. "But I bet you already figured that out."

Vegeta grunted in response and held back a sigh of relief when Aaron returned with their drinks. He immediately went for a shot of Vodka, ignoring Goku's small laugh. Who said he didn't need a drink too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two bottles of Vodka with a case of beer later, and the night was proving to be an interesting one. The bar was semi full now and both saiyans were still found seated at the counter, occasionally making drunken small talk.

"So now…now Trunks thinks that I hate him, just because of what, of what the woman said," Vegeta slurred. "I mean can you believe her? She's such a…a…um…"

"A bitch," Goku finished happily.

"Yeah that. She's a bitch….and she's annoying. Can't even fix a damn…gravity…thing without complaining."

"I know what you mean 'Geta. Chichi's the same way…in a way of…yeah. And she gets mad, over everythin I do. I just can't- I can't seem to…to please her. And then um…earlier, she was…talkin about, about you- and me. Then she said some things and…and I got so angry. I just-" Goku paused, remembering.

"Wha happened Kakarot," Vegeta looked confused.

"Then Goten came in, and, and he was so…hurt. He was so hurt and confused. And now…," Goku started to shake with uncontrolled sobs. "Now he hates me. They both hate me now. Chichi's probably up there now complaining to Bulma on the phone. And Goten, he's probably crying to Gohan. Oh Kami, and Gohan, what'll he think?" Goku looked hysterical. "I can't go back there 'Geta. They hate me and now I can never go back!"

Vegeta seemed to understand what was going on in his fuzzy mind. "It's ok Kakarot. You can come stay with me. My room is big enough for you to live in," that statement made sense in his head, even though he meant it literally.

Goku looked at Vegeta in disbelief. "You mean it 'Geta? Oh, thank you so much!" reaching over to the smaller saiyan, Goku grasped him in a tight hug. Vegea oddly enough didn't push him off, thinking it felt kinda nice. Maybe it'll feel even better if he hugged back. So he did, awkwardly. After a while, the prince was proven correct. The hug did feel better. Kakarot felt firm yet soft, his body giving off a comfortable warming sensation. It made Vegeta's body warm up, much like the alcohol. Except this warmth traveled all throughout his body, mostly towards his lower half. Strange.

After a while Goku pulled back smiled down at Vegeta. "It's getting late. Maybe we should go," Vegeta nodded his head in agreement and both saiyans got off of their stools, bidding goodbye to Aaron. Once outside, Goku was lifting up into the air when he felt something grab onto his arm. Looking back at Vegeta in confusion, he asked what was wrong. "Let's walk for a while. I'm still too drunk to fly," said the prince. Goku nodded in understanding. He had to admit, he was still a little buzzed too.

The night was cool and not that many people were out, so it was the perfect time for a walk. Capsule Corp was actually a few streets away. They could walk the whole way. Vegeta looked over at the tall saiyan, taking time to observe him. He never noticed how spiky Goku's hair really was, or how it stood out in random directions. Vegeta briefly wondered how it would feel running through his hands. Goku's eyes were big too. They were big and dark, and right now they were shinning from the street lights. Moving his eyes, Vegeta took note of how subtle his facial features were for a man. It was defined but not too much, it looked more soft than anything. Then traveling downwards, Vegeta saw just how big Goku's muscles really were from where it was shown through his shirt.

The tall saiyan caught his staring and regarded him with light humor. "Like what you see?" he joked.

"Yeah," Vegeta whispered. This threw Goku off.

"What?" he asked. Vegeta didn't answer. Instead he reached for Goku's arm again and pulled him towards his face. "I very much like what I see," he whispered into Goku's face before crushing their lips together. Goku gasped in surprise, allowing Vegeta to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Vegeta used his wet appendage to explore every orifice of the younger's mouth, occasionally sliding it over his own tongue. Goku hesitantly brushed his tongue over Vegeta's in return, tasting the alcohol and everything else that was the prince. Getting bolder, the earth raised saiyan reached out and pulled Vegeta's head towards his own, deepening the kiss. They could both feel the heat rising in their cheeks, both from pleasure and lack of oxygen. Pulling back from the taller saiyan, Vegeta moved to his neck and began nipping and sucking on his flesh while frequently licking a particularly sensitive area.

Goku couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping his lips when he felt the prince teeth nipping on that same region of his neck. He grabbed the prince's hair halfheartedly in an attempt to get him off, but Vegeta was having none of that. He maneuvered Goku's distracted body backwards until he was pressed against the wall of a building they were next to. His hands were teasing Goku's erect nipples through his loose shirt, moving lower to go over his hard abs. He could feel the other saiyan quiver when he reached even lower, fingers grazing over the other's waistband near the obvious bulge in his gi pants.

Goku groaned when Vegeta's hand finally brushed over his covered erection. Vegeta smirked before diving in for another kiss. First kissing Goku's top lip, then his bottom, before dipping his tongue inside the other saiyans mouth again.

All the while Goku was shivering, but not from the cool air. Vegeta's touches were driving him mad. Turning his head away from the other, Goku tried to speak. Although with Vegeta's hot mouth going back down on his neck was making it difficult.

"Ve-vegeta, please. We…can't- not…ah!" he cried out when the prince hand suddenly grabbed his unbearably hard dick. "What was that Kakarot?" Vegeta breathed hotly I the other's ear. That nearly put Goku over the edge, but they couldn't do that here.

Shoving the older saiyan off non too gently, Goku replied breathlessly "I know…another place we could…continue." Vegeta couldn't help the smug smirk from forming on his face. "Hn, fine then." Grabbing on the Goku's shoulder, both saiyans disappeared.

**There will be lemon in the next chapter obviously, just letting you guys know from now. In the meantime, what did you think? Good? Bad? Could use some work? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Loving the reviews, they make me so happy! I would first like to warn you that this chapter contains smut. Drunken smut if you will, between two men. I kinda rewrote it a few times until I was sorta happy with it, so hopefully you guys like it. But there will be more later with the roles switched up, making everybody happy.**

**Anyway, I love the reviews and I'd like to give a special thank you to iHeartyaoi3. You sir/ma'am, have given me a lot to think about for both my stories, and I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration so thank you.**

**But yeah, here's chapter 4**

**Enjoy~**

The pair reappeared in an old looking house. It was a type that Vegeta had never seen before. "What is this place?" Vegeta asked quietly. For some reason, he didn't want to speak too loudly. His drunk mind was telling him to be quiet, thinking that someone would hear him. Goku had the same fuzzy mindset. "It used to be my grandpa Gohan's house," he responded just as quietly. "He found me when I crash landed here as a baby, and he's raised me here ever since."

Vegeta nodded silently while looking about the one room house. It was small yet…comfy. Not too many things crowding the place, just simple material needs. The bed however was what caught the prince's interest. Goku followed Vegeta's gaze and blushed once he realized what he was staring at. He almost forgot what he brought them here for. Goku's face reddened even more once that thought crossed his mind. Vegeta's lascivious eyes were staring at him now, beckoning him. Goku tried to stay still when the prince walked right up to him but the need to touch him was evident. Running his finger leisurely down the taller man's chest, Vegeta whispered in a low seductive tone. "So…where were we?

Goku's eyes darkened at the sound of his prince's sexy voice. Leaning forward, he tilted the shorter saiayan's head up to meet his before whispering "allow me to refresh your memory." He then closed the distance between their lips, slowly kissing the other. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck while brushing his tongue against the taller's lips, moaning softly when he felt the other's tongue against his own.

Goku reached behind the prince to wrap his arms around his lower back, effectively crushing the prince's body closer to his own. He felt his dick throb when Vegeta moved his hands lower to cup his ass, squeezing it a little. Goku did the same to the smaller saiyan and started to knead the prince's firm behind, drawing out another moan from him.

To Goku's disappointment, Vegeta broke the kiss with a gasping breathe. "What? What's wrong?" he didn't want to stop now, it felt too good. He was almost about to protest when Vegeta moved away from him, but instantly realized what he was up to once he saw the older saiyan take a seat on the bed. With a sly smirk, the prince moved back a little before leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs, resting his heels on the edge. His tight body suit left nothing to hide, and his erection stood proudly against his stomach. "Well?" he asked while biting his bottom lip. "come finish what you started." Goku didn't need to be told twice and walked over to where the prince lay at the edge of the bed. Positioning himself over Vegeta's body, Goku dipped his head down for another quick kiss before moving down to attack the prince's neck. Vegeta was panting and moaning in his ear the whole time, holding his head in place when he found the right spot.

"Mhmm…haa…Ka-kakarot….ah, pl-please," Vegeta breathed. He tried lifting his hips to meet the other's but whined when Goku held onto his waist to keep him in place. "Not yet. First…" Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand and moved it to his erection, making the prince blush deeply. "You understand what I want, don't you?" he said in a low voice. Blushing even more, Vegeta sat up to kneel next to the bed, Goku moving to sit infront of him. Not wasting time, Vegeta hooked his fingers inside the waistline of the younger's pants and pulled down, licking his lips when he realized the other saiyan wasn't wearing any underwear. Goku lifted his hips to allow his gi pants to go over and down to his ankles. He quickly reached down and pulled off Vegeta's shirt before doing the same to his own and tossing them both to the side. Gazing hungrily at Vegeta's heaving chest, Goku caressed his cheek before running his hands through the smaller's hair, occasionally pulling on it's softness.

Vegeta licked his lips again as he reached for the pulsing member in front of him. But before he could touch it, Goku spoke up quietly yet firmly "Lose the gloves…" Vegeta grunted but did so using his teeth to peel it off and tossed them near his shirt. He swallowed and reached again, sighing as he grasped it between his fingers and palm. Slowly stroking the hard length and looking up, Vegeta could see Goku was breathing hard while gazing at him with hooded eyes. Vegeta brought his attention back to the task at hand and leaned forward while sticking out his tongue, licking down from tip to base and slowly back up again.

Goku's harsh breathes were urging Vegeta on, and soon the prince's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue over the slit.

"Ah…shit, Vegetaaah…un…don't tease me," Goku panted. He started to massage the prince's scalp before grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling hard.

"Mgh…mph!" This elicited a strangled moan out of Vegeta. He didn't expect the harsh tug but accepted it since it turned him on in a way. Continuing to suck on the tip, he then engulfed all that he could of Kakarot's dick , using his hand to pump the rest. Vegeta looked up at Goku with lust filled eyes while bobbing his head up and down.

Releasing a loud moan, Goku held on to the prince for a few more moments before reluctantly pushing him away. The smaller man released him with a wet sounding pop.

Goku then bent down to lift Vegeta back up and on to the bed, switching places with him. He was annoyed to find that the older saiyan was still wearing his training pants. Mind too clouded with lust and intoxication, Goku carelessly ripped away the offending garment and tossed it somewhere about the room. Vegeta gasped but didn't speak, too far gone to complain. As soon as his leaking member was set free and hit cool air, Vegeta shivered in anticipation.

But Goku took him by surprise when he flipped the prince over, raising his ass in the air. "Kakarot, w-what are you…ah!" Vegeta was stunned when the taller used his tongue to stretch out his entrance. "Ngh-…ah…agh! K-kakarot!" Goku hummed in response, making Vegeta squirm and pant even harder. After reaching in and around the prince, Goku pulled out his tongue and flipped the prince back over, putting three fingers in his face. "Suck," he commanded. Vegeta glared at him through hooded eyes but complied none the less. Sticking the fingers in his mouth, Vegeta sucked and licked all around the appendages, getting them nice and wet. When he found the job done well enough, Goku withdrew his fingers from the other's mouth and positioned it at his twitching hole.

"Vegeta…are you sure about this?" No matter how drunk he was, Goku wasn't the type to take someone against their will. "Yes Kakarot. I'm ready…," Vegeta whined. "fuck me…" Goku swallowed before pushing one of his fingers inside the shorter saiyan while watching him for any signs of discomfort. He moved it in and out, then added a second finger. After moving it around and stretching inside, Goku slowly put in the third finger and started to move inside, causing Vegeta to cry out. Stopping in worry, Goku asked what was wrong. "No, please! Uh don't stop…fuck!" Vegeta was turning his head from side to side. "Kakarot, please hurry. I need you…" The earth raised saiyan was about to cum right then and there but held himself together.

Positioning his hardened dick at Vegeta's entrance, Goku slowly eased himself in, teeth clenching at the tight heat. "Fuuck…Vegeta, you're so…tight." Vegeta squeezed his eyes and groaned from both pain and discomfort. Kakarot was huge! He felt the younger saiayan's member push further in until he was fully sheathed inside, balls deep. Goku kept still, allowing the prince to adjust to the intrusion. That, and forcing himself to calm down. He didn't want to cum so quickly, but with the older saiyan squeezing his cock so deliciously, Goku didn't know how much longer he would last. "Vegeta…you have to…relax." Vegeta didn't seem like he was listening, so Goku thought of another tactic. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the other saiyan's in a soft kiss while caressing his cheek. "Come on Vegeta," he breathed in the other saiyans ear. "Relax…" Vegeta was breathing harshly, trying to do what the other asked. After a while Goku could feel the muscles around his length loosen in its hold. Giving the prince another kiss, he started to move.

The feeling of Kakarot's dick moving inside him made Vegeta moan in pleasure. "Aah…uh…oh fuck…" Vegeta wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, bringing him down for another kiss. Their tongues met and battled for dominance. Feeling as though he wasn't getting enough, Vegeta released Goku's mouth and whispered in his ear. " M-more Kaka-rot…un…more!" Goku heard his request loud and clear and began to pick up the pace, fucking the prince harder and faster. He lifted Vegeta off of his back and flipped him over again, bending his head down and raising his ass up. This allowed the younger saiyan to hit him deeper, reaching a bundle of nerves that made Vegeta see white spots across his eyes. "Ah!…shit! Oh fuck yes!…Ugh! Right there!…Oh yes! Un… Kakarot!" The prince could feel his stomach tighten in his approaching climax, this whole time never once touching his own aching need. He moved back into the other saiyan, meeting his thrusts every time. "Agh…Vegeta…oh god…fuck,…Vegeta, I'm gonna cum…ugh…what should I do?" Goku panted. He too could feel his balls tighten in his nearing climax. "Inside me…cum inside me Kakarot…un…hurry!"

Reaching around in front of him, Goku gripped the older saiyan's leaking cock and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. This sent Vegeta over the edge and he screamed his release. "Ah…ah…aaaah! Kakaroooot!"

Feeling the prince's muscles clench around his dick, Goku let loose a cry of his own as he came inside the tightness surrounding him. "Vegetaaaah!"

Goku's body slumped against Vegeta's in exhaustion. The prince's legs eventually gave out, causing both saiyans to collapse onto the soft bed. The only thing that could be heard throughout the room was the harsh gasping of breathes. After some time, their breathing evened out and both warriors fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next morning was revealed to be a bright, sunny day with the sun shinning high above the mountains and the birds singing merrily throughout the valley. In other words, today was pretty shitty for the two figures currently trying to block out the evil rays of the wicked sun.

Goku was the first to give up and rise out of bed, immediately regretted his decision after. Holding one hand to his head and the other to the bed post in order to keep his balance, the young saiyan groaned. "Ugh, my head…"

He then proceeded to make his way outside, briefly noticing that he was naked. That's weird… Well actually, not really, this wasn't the first time he slept in the nude. The weird thing was he couldn't remember how he got to sleep.

Reaching a nearby tree, Goku relieved his bladder, thinking back. He remembered he was sparing with Vegeta. They got into a little scuffle afterwards and he ran off in a hurry. _'He must think I'm a coward now,'_ Goku thought sadly. He then remembered going to Aaron's bar and…he bumped into Vegeta again. And then…

"Why can't I remember? How drunk did I get?" shaking after he finished, Goku finally took notice of something dry and caked on his penis. _'What the hell? Is that semen?'_ Goku was full blown confused now. What the hell happened last night? Did he get drunk, masturbate, then pass out? Although that would sound reasonable, Goku didn't think that was the case.

Walking back to his grandfather's house, he once again stopped to think. _'And why am I in grandpa Gohan's house?' _Rubbing his head in frustration, he sighed "I need to lay down."

Goku made his way inside and went straight to the bed. He flopped down on the soft mattress and sighed in relief while closing his eyes. He almost forgot how comfortable this place was. He could stay here for another few hours. The tall saiyan was about to do just that when he felt the bed shift next to him. Eyes flying open, Goku whipped his head around and screamed once he saw who was next to him. He backed up and fell off the bed in shock.

Vegeta groaned and sat up, clutching his head in pain. "What the hell women? Do you ever stop yelling?" Blinking his eyes open, the prince gasped in surprise. This wasn't his room, and this wasn't his house. Where the hell was he?!

"What the fuck? Where am I?" Looking around the place, the prince couldn't remember what the hell happened or how he got there. Sitting up, Vegeta quickly clutched his head in pain and slowly laid back down to wait until his head stopped pounding, and the room stopped spinning.

After a few mintues, the prince carefully sat back up. However that still didn't stop his stomach from flipping and his head to stop ringing in his ears. "Shit…what the hell happened?" Scanning the room, Vegeta's eyes stopped when they came upon a certain saiyan, huddled in a corner with fear evident in his eyes. "Kakarot? What's going on? Where am I?" the prince demanded. _'And why does my back hurt?'_

Goku contemplated about either answering Vegeta, or making a run for it. He figured either option would be regrettable so he chose the first one.

"Um, we're at my grandfather's house. I don't exactly know what's going on either."

"Okay... Mind telling me why you're naked?"

"Uh…This is how I sleep?"

"Was that an answer or a question?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, then what's you're excuse?" Goku said pointing at the shorter man.

"WHAT? the older saiyan finally took notice of his state of undress. Horrified at his predicament, he came at the other warrior. "What the fuck happened?!

Goku flinched at his tone. He was afraid of this happening, but knew it would happen anyway. "I don't know! I can't remember anything."

The other saiayn wasn't listening. He was too busy think of the worst possible answers.

"Vegeta?" Goku was concerned. It looked like the prince was gonna pass out. "Can you remember what happened?"

"No I can't remember!" Vegeta snapped. "I mean…we were sparring. Then you suddenly ran off, so I went after you. I saw you…walking into a bar. Then there was that Aaron guy, and the drinks, and then-…"he stopped, his face suddenly turning white at first then switching to a bright red.

"Um, Vegeta?" Goku was getting nervous. "Then what?"

"Then we started talking…and then" Vegeta whispered.

"What? What happened after that?!" Goku shook the prince, trying to get an answer. Tore his hands away from the other and started to rub his temple in frustration. "Dammit…We fucking had sex Kakarot."

Goku's eyes widened in absolute shock. "W-what?," backing away from the older saiyan, he sat back on the ground. "I remember now Kakarot,…we had sex." Vegeta was grabbing at his hair now. "Shit." he muttered. Goku started to remember but was confused now. Why wasn't he being strangled yet? Why was Vegeta not all that livid about this when he was close to having a heart attack? This wasn't good, he really needed to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, Goku started. "Okay…so, now what? Do…do we…tell somebody?"

Vegeta gave him a look that clearly said he should shut up right now. So he did. The older saiyan flopped back down on the bed and sighed before swinging his feet over the edge and sitting up. He held his head for a moment then looked over at Goku. "I need cloths," he said bluntly.

Now Goku gave him a look, this one of perplex. "It's over there," he said pointing to Vegeta's hurled pieces of clothing.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I need NEW cloths baka. Those are damaged beyond repair, and you ripped my fucking pants off."

Goku blushed at this. "Oh… Hey! I know." he then proceeded to go under the bed and pull out a small case. When he opened it, Vegeta saw hat it was full of capsules. "I don't have any normal cloths that'll fit you right since you're so small, but I do remember saving something that I'm sure will be perfect for you," he said with a grin. His grin widened when he heard Vegeta mutter something about not being that small.

Rummaging through the case, Goku finally pulled out a small capsule an held it up to eye level. "Here it is," he said proudly and handed it to Vegeta. The prince raised an eyebrow and took it. "What makes you think it'll fit me?" he left out the reason of him being small. "Open it and see," Goku urged him. Vegeta grunted but opened it. Once the smoke cleared, two pairs of saiyan armor and suits were laid out in front of him. He was surprised when he saw them. "Where did you get these?" he asked Goku. The younger smiled while moving over to a small dresser next to the bed. "I kinda saved the ones Bulma gave us when we were training to fight cell. Of course those are mine and Gohan's when he was younger. I asked her to fix it up a little and kept it here ever since." Looking around the house, Goku continued. "I keep a lot of stuff here…" He then opened one of the drawers and pulled out another orange gi, except it only had the pants and blue shirt. Shrugging, he put it on anyway.

Vegeta stared at him before looking back at the clothing in front of him. "Well aren't I lucky," he said quietly then put on the suit quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Walking out of the house both saiyans turned to each other but didn't say anything. Now comes the awkward part. "So what now? Goku finally asked. "Now," Vegeta started, "we go home." He then lifted to the sky and was about to blast off until Goku grabbed his leg. Whipping his head around, he glared at the younger saiyan. "Let go," he warned. "Are you serious?" Goku asked with a glare of his own.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I mean it."

"So you're just gonna go off and pretend this never happened?"

Vegeta landed back on the ground. "No shit Kakarot. That's how these things work. Usually people who get drunk and sleep together prefer to forget it, and I for one would like to forget everything."

"You don't mean that." Goku said softly.

"WHAT?"

"You can't mean that. I mean…I know I can't forget what happened. And I'm not even sure if…I want to forget."

"Kakarot you've lost your mind."

But why do we have to leave it at this Vegeta? Why can't we just…I mean we could…stay like this." Goku's widened at his own words. What was he saying? Did he actually want things to be like this?

Vegeta looked at him like he suddenly grew two heads. "Are you fucking crazy? What do you think is going to happen, that we'd run off and be fucking happy together? Is that what you want?!" Vegeta then grabbed the front of Goku's shirt and brought him down to eye level. "Do you want to leave everyone behind like you always do, and not come back until you feel like it?!"

Vegeta was right. Goku had a family for Kami's sake. He couldn't leave them behind. And what of Bulma and Trunks? He couldn't do that to them, they needed Vegeta. But the tall saiyan couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Do you really want to forget what happened here? Didn't you like what we did?"

"No! I hated every moment of it and I don't want to remember anything!"

"That's not what you screamed last night…" _'Oh fuck, I did it now.'_

Vegeta stared at him for a split second before bring his fist back then punching the other square in the face. Hard.

"Keep saying shit like that and I'll snap your neck." Goku could tell he was dead serious. The prince then blasted off into the air.

"Vegeta wait!" Goku teleported in front of the prince. "Will you quite doing that!" Vegeta yelled. "Please, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Vegeta sneered. "I'm getting pretty sick of your apologize Kakarot. Makes me wonder if you actually mean them."

"I do! I swear, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I'm so sorry Vegeta. Please."

Vegeta growled. "Fine! Just get out of my way." he then tried to fly around the younger saiyan but Goku went back in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" Vegeta yelled in his face.

"I'll transmit you there." Goku offered.

"No."

"Vegeta, plea-"

"Alright, fine! Shit, let's just go already!"

Goku gave a small smile and grabbed the prince's shoulder before teleporting them in front of Capsule Corp. Vegeta shrugged off his hand and was about to stomp into the house but was stopped when he heard screaming. Goku looked towards the house, hearing the commotion as well.

"What now?" Vegeta threw his hands up in frustration. "I feel them," Goku whispered. He was walking towards the large house now. "What?" Vegeta asked. The taller didn't answer but kept moving, Vegeta following closely behind.

On the inside yelling and screaming can be heard. And…crying?

"Oh no…" Goku groaned and ran inside the house.

**Who's in the house? Why is Goku so eager to get in? And why is Veggie so mean? I know but you don't haha…or you probably have a good guess of what's going on. But in order to find out what happens next, you'll have to review! Please, it keeps me motivated! Oh and one more thing: I'm definitely going to continue There For You, but most likely in a sequel. So look out for that.**

**And yeah. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: are you guys still there? Damn, where do I start? Um, I'm sorry. I'M SOOO FLUFFING SORRY. I know I took forever to update and I'm really sorry for that. It's just so much crap has been going on and I can't even begin to explain because I don't want to start a whole paragraph on my life that you guys don't care to know about. But thank you for the reviews, they still make me happy, and I'd just like to put out there that I am in fact working on a sequel to There For You right now, that being part of the reason this chapter took so long. So keep an eye out for that, although I can't really say when it'll be done. Soon? I don't know.**

**See, I'm blabbing again.**

**Anyway, here's chapter five guys.**

**Enjoy~**

Goku didn't know what to think of the situation in front of him when he stepped inside the house. His thoughts were running as wild as his heart beat once he took in the scenery. His mind filled with a barrage of questions and possible answers, some answers he wished to be untrue. However, his negative thoughts didn't lessen as he took in the state of the main room. It looked a complete mess. Things were out of place, and some were even thrown about on the floor.

The place turned dead silent as a pair of eyes looked to him and then the prince once they entered. Standing next to each other where Bulma and Chichi. His wife's eyes looked bloodshot as though she didn't sleep a wink, her clothes and hair adding to that effect. The woman almost made Goku step back once her expression turned to that of fury and Bulma's that of disappointment; both directed at him now. Chichi was glaring at him with what looked to be accusation and dare he even say animosity. But somehow he really couldn't blame her. He knew he couldn't.

Not after what he did…

He then looked to his long time friend and was slightly worried when he saw the look in her eyes. Bulma looked as though she wanted to say something yet kept silent, but Goku had a feeling he knew exactly what she wanted to say. His wife most likely told her everything when he left.

Vegeta impatiently crossed his arms was the first to speak up. "What the hell is going on here? And why is this one bawling?" he said pointing to the corner.

That's when Goku noticed the silent sobs coming from his right. He turned his head to where the sound was coming from and when he did, he felt his heart stop and fall into his stomach.

"Gohan?" he asked softly. Was this really him? When was the last time they saw each other? The young saiyan only remembered the boy coming into the house everyday to eat and sleep, then just leaving early in the mornings, not so much as a goodbye. Of course Chichi was always questioning him, but Goku just figured he needed time to himself. Now though, he realized that Gohan has maybe had a little too much time; they haven't seen much of each other in a good two weeks. He was starting to think he was being avoided at first but decided to wait and see if his son would talk to him and tell him what was wrong. But now…

Goku couldn't remember the last time he saw his eldest son like this. So sad and broken. It's like he was just a shy little five year old boy again, crying and clinging to his mommy and daddy. What happened?

He felt his chest tighten and then crack when he got a good look at him. There stood his eldest in the corner of the room, with his eyes red and never ending tears running down his wet cheeks. The boy's face was red and puffy, like he's been crying for quite a while before Goku arrived.

When Gohan saw his dad he looked as though he wanted to cry even harder, but he tried with all his might to hold it while choking back harsh sobs. "D-dad…" he whispered, "I-I…" not being able to finish his sentence, Gohan wiped at his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. He looked next to his father and mentally groaned when he saw the prince standing next to him with his arms crossed and a hard stare on his face.

Oh Kami he wasn't going to hear the end of it. He just wanted to be swallowed up right then and there; have the floor just open up below him so he could disappear so he won't have to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with any of it. Dammit, how could he be so stupid? How could he let things get so out of hand?

Gohan just wanted them to go away.

Goku could tell what his son was going through, and immediately stretched out his arms in an open gesture. "Come here son…" he said quietly. Gohan needed no further coaxing and ran into his father's awaiting arms, burying his head in the man's chest and releasing everything he had built up inside.

The earth raised saiyan held his son tight and tried soothing him with soft words while gently rubbing his back in smooth circular motions . However it seemed that Gohan was too caught up in everything that was going on that he wasn't calming down in the slightest. This made his father confused and worried. What the hell happened that could've made his son cry like this?

'_If they hurt him…'_ he thought bitterly.

Goku tuned accusing eyes towards the women and asked with apprehension. "What happened?"

"Goku we—" Bulma tried to start, but Chichi spoke over her. "You sure took you're sweet time coming home. Where have you been Goku?" she asked while folding her arms.

"And what made you think it was ok to just run off like that, after what you did?"

Goku flinched at the memory but tried not to let her faze him. "Chichi that's not important right now…"

"Not important?" she cut him off.

Goku struggled to keep his feelings down, he didn't want to cause a whole other scene.

"Chichi listen, I promise we'll talk about this later, but right now I want to know what's wrong with my son." he said looking down at Gohan's trembling body. The boy's head was shaking from side to side, but he remained silent.

"That's just like you Goku. Always running off whenever you feel like, just to come back and expect everything to be the same as how you left it. Well life's not like that, things change and sometimes you can't even see it happening!" Chichi was close to tears now. Tears of anger and…something else Goku couldn't quite figure out.

"Chichi I—"

"No Goku! You can't just…" her voice wavered and her body started to quiver.

Bulma tried to calm the raven haired woman down, putting a strong hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Chichi," she whispered. The blue haired woman then turned to the tall saiyan with the same amount disappointment in her eyes as before. Just the thought of what she was upset about made his stomach turn. "Goku…Gohan came home really late last night, a-after you left, and…he…" she paused gathering her words.

Vegeta was getting more impatient as Bulma continued to stall. This was getting no where, it was ridiculous. "Will you get on with it," he growled.

Bulma turned to the prince and glared at him. "Shut it Vegeta! This isn't your concern," she snapped, "we have our own problems to talk about."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Bulma. "There's nothing to talk about woman," he said lowly. That set her off into a fit of rage. "Like hell there isn't! You are not getting out of this one!" she yelled back. "You know damn well that-," stopping, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Right now this was about the Son family, she would deal with Vegeta later. "Whatever. We're talking later," she then gave her back to the prince, effectively signaling their conversation to be over. Vegeta growled but didn't respond. The woman wouldn't want to hear what he had to say. Grunting, he claimed he was going upstairs, not having time for this useless crap.

Everyone watched him go upstairs until he vanished behind the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_Upstairs…_

Vegeta was seething. How dare the woman talk to him that manner? She knew damn well they had nothing else to talk about, unless she wanted to apologize that is. He lightly snorted at the thought; like it would ever happen.

It didn't matter anyway, the whole situation was over and done with. Nothing else was there to say.

Stomping down the hall, the prince was thinking to himself until he heard muffled sounds behind him. He stopped and turned his head, not sure if he was just imagining it with the sound being very faint. Vegeta then walked back to where it seemed to be coming from and sure enough, the sound got louder. He kept walking until he came to a stop in front of a door and leaned in a little, listening to what he believed to be voices. Pressing his ear against the door, he was proven correct. Two voices were going back and forth, but he couldn't hear them clearly. Capsule Corp had some pretty thick walls, and it didn't help that the voices were talking lowly.

Vegeta leaned back from the door and was about to turn the knob, but stopped himself suddenly. For some reason he felt as though he shouldn't enter, that he shouldn't even be near this very door. Something was telling him to stay away from this specific room, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why. Glancing about the hall, he finally got a good look at where he was actually standing and took stepped back once he realized who's room he was in front of. _'Shit,'_ he thought. How could he be so careless? Vegeta saw that he was standing outside of Trunks's room and the voices he heard most like belonged to him and Kakarot's youngest brat since everyone else was downstairs.

He was sure as hell they where talking about the fuss going on down there. The brats weren't ignorant.

A thought struck the prince suddenly. Of course! If anyone wasn't the least bit ignorant of the whole situation, it was Kakarot's youngest son. Goten must be telling Trunks about what was going on and why it was happening. It was perfect! He could get the brat to explain everything.

Going towards the door, Vegea reached for the knob again but hesitated. He briefly remembered exactly why he made an effort to stay away from his son's room. They weren't exactly on speaking terms anymore since the boy practically hated him now. Damn.

Vegeta was once again reminded of Bulma and her stupid words. He could feel his anger rising but tried to get it under control. _'Fuck it'_

The prince sighed before finally opening the door slowly. Stepping in, he was greeted with silence and two pairs of eyes staring at him. Both Goten and Trunks were seated on the older demi saiyan's bed, bodies facing each other with their heads turned to Vegeta. The awkward silence stretched on before Goten broke it. "Um, h-hi Vegeta-san," he said shyly. He was still terribly nervous around his friend's father, no matter how many times he came over or they both spent training with the man .

Trunks turned to his friend with a look that said shut up. Turning back to his father, he crossed his arms and glared, regarding the man with an annoyed tone. "What is it?" he wanted to tell him to go away but remembered who he was talking to.

Vegeta looked at both boys for a moment before pointing to Goten who in turn flinched, believing he had gotten himself into trouble somehow. "I want you to tell me what's going on downstairs. Now," he said while crossing the room to stand directly in front of the two demi saiayns.

Goten looked at anything but the prince and played with his fingers. "Uh…well-um, I'm not sure if I should…" he said quietly. Kami, Vegeta was too close and glaring too hard.

Wrong answer. Vegeta grabbed the poor boy and brought him to eye level. "Listen here brat, I demand that you tell me what's going on now!" he sneered. "Why is Kakarot's oldest bawling? What happened?" Goten flinched at his tone of voice and whimpered in fear.

Trunks jumped up and grabbed his father's arm. "Dad! Let him go!" he yelled. Vegeta pushed the boy off roughly before dropping Goten on the bed carelessly. Trunks got back up and growled at the man.

"This is exactly why he doesn't want to tell you!" he yelled. "You're acting just like them!"

Vegeta stared at his son. "You dare compare me with those humans?" he sneered. " Do you know who you're talking to boy? I don't care if you feel the need to loathe me because of some petty shit your mother told you, but you will learn your place."

Trunks clenched his fists and growled at his father's words.

"How do we know?" Goten spoke up quietly. Vegeta looked down and him and scowled. "What was that brat?" he asked dangerously. Goten sat up and glared at the prince as best as he could with fear still evident in his eyes. He wouldn't let Vegeta daunt him completely. "How do we know you're not going to react like they did. Why should I tell you anything? It'll just cause Gohan more stress and I don't want that for him…I don't… want him to cry anymore… " Goten said in all seriousness.

The thought of having to put his brother through more agony than what he was already dealing with would be unforgivable; Goten didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Just thinking about it made his heart sink and his stomach turn.

With a visible shudder, he remembered it vividly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

He was on his way home from school, riding through the clouds on nimbus as he did every day. This day however, he found himself to be exceptionally happier than usual for some reason. Grinning widely, he hummed a small tune to himself and hoped the feeling would last.

Upon reaching closer to his house, Goten could feel his father and mother's ki inside. Getting excited, he told the yellow cloud to speed up so he could quickly greet his parents and tell them about his day, maybe even sharing what him and Trunks did at recess even though the older boy told him not to tell anybody. He giggled at the memory and hopped off of nimbus once they reached his home, bidding farewell to the little cloud as he made his way towards the small house.

He was about to enter when he suddenly heard yelling and banging inside. Shaking off the slight feeling of fear, he reminded himself that it was his mother and she usually does that when she's upset over something. His dad probably tracked mud in the house again, or maybe he forgot to get firewood or something; it couldn't be that bad. Reaching his hand out again, Goten jumped when he heard his father's scream coming from inside.

"SHUT UP!"

Goten was scared now. He didn't know whether to turn the other way and run, or take a risk going inside. The boy never heard his father's voice raised like that; only when the man was in battle did he ever sound like that.

The young demi saiyan could feel his heart pounding in such nervousness and fear. His palms were beginning to sweat and he had the strongest urge to run now. However something took over his body and Goten suddenly found himself at the entrance of the kitchen, eyes widening in confusion and slight horror.

"…Daddy?" What was his father doing? The young demi saiyan's head began to pound against his skull as thoughts bombarded his brain. Is this real?

He was even more disconcerted when his father quickly let go of his hold on his mother and teleported out of the house.

Turning to his mother, Goten flinched when he saw her face. Chichi was glaring at thin air before letting her gaze fall on her son. She gasped as if she was finally realizing that Goten was standing there, then quickly changed her expression into a blank one.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie…" she quietly told him. "Go to your room. Mommy will be there soon," was all she said before going back to making dinner.

Goten said nothing and slowly walked up to his room. He shut the door behind him gently and slid down to the ground. Pulling up his knees, he folded his arms over them rested his chin on top. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be with his brother. He briefly wondered where Gohan was before burying his head inside his arms, not wanting to think.

It was hours later that Goten realized he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes while stretching his stiff legs. He arched his back until he heard a small pop then got up slowly and, looking towards his window, saw that it had gotten dark outside. That was when he heard his mother's soft calling of his name, saying that dinner was ready. However, the thought of food didn't appeal to Goten as it normally would have, but that didn't stop him from going down the stairs anyway. He didn't want his mother to think something was wrong with him.

Coming into the kitchen, Goten looked a his mother and tried to force a small smile, but nothing came except for a slight twitch of his mouth. Chichi saw what he was trying to do and smiled sadly at him with pity from her seat at the table. "It's ok honey, I know. Just come sit," she said softly.

Goten nodded and took a seat across from his mother. He looked down at his plate and felt his stomach rumble loudly. Blushing, he peeked at his mother and groaned when he heard a small laugh. He didn't realize he was that hungry. Apparently his appetite had returned at the sight of food.

The young boy waited for his mother to give him the ok then proceeded to eat, but not at such a fast paste as a normal saiyan would. He still felt…weird. His mother observed this but didn't comment, just began to eat her own food in silence.

They continued like that for a few minutes until Goten couldn't take the silence anymore and paused in his eating to speak. "Um…where's Nii-san? Shouldn't he be back by now?" he carefully left out his father, not wanting to upset her no matter how much he wanted to ask of the man as well.

Chichi slowly put her fork down and began to rub her head. She didn't answer at first and Goten was regretfully beginning to think he had upset her still. However she picked her head up and replied tiredly, "I don't know Goten."

They said nothing after that and continued eating on in silence. Goten tried not to show how disappointed he was. He just wanted to talk to Gohan, he needed the older demi saiyan right now.

Once Goten was finished, he carried his dish to the sink and was about to sit back down until his mother spoke up to him.

"Goten, sweetie, why don't you…go up to your room while I clean up hear, " she said slowly. "I'll call you back down and you can tell me about your day…okay honey?"

Goten had a strange suspicion she didn't plan on calling him back down. No matter, he nodded silently and made his way upstairs regardless of his suspicion. He still had homework to do anyway.

Once upstairs and in his room, Goten sighed once he closed the door and walked over to his small desk next to his window.

He remembered he purposely moved it there one day so he could "get distracted" by looking outside his window, just daydreaming. Sometimes he would think about random things like hanging out with Trunks, training with Vegeta whenever the prince saw him, and spending time with his big brother. Then there were other times when his thoughts came across the same person, that person being his father. He remembered hearing so many stories about the man he never used to know, but wished he could. Not a day went by that he didn't visualize the man coming home one day and spend all day with him, telling Goten about his adventures and battles against his enemies, sparing with him and Gohan, and just…making everything better.

But now,…now Goten sat at his desk and didn't know what to think as he looked out the window.

He was just so tired and confused. He needed Gohan.

Goten's eyes searched the stars, hoping that he'd see a figure in the distance coming his way to make sense of everything.

He started to think.

How long has it been since he met his father? It seemed as though it's been forever to Goten. Like he always knew the man, like he was there from the beginning. He remembered that day clearly, the day they first met. It was a moment he could never forget.

At first when he heard of earth's savior coming back for the tournamen, Goten couldn't keep in his excitement and nervousness. He couldn't even express what he was feeling when Gohan told him the news. Then there was his mother, when he saw her smile it made his heart burst with joy. Now everything would be as he dreamed it would; the man everyone favored, earth's savior and hero, would finally return and make everything better.

He couldn't keep his excitement at bay.

On their way to the tournmaent, Goten had managed to distract himself long enough to not be so hyper as he was before, and he actually forgot who he was supposed to meet there, who everyone was dying to see… Actually, not quite everyone. He had to exclude Vegeta and Trunks, his friend having an excuse since he had no idea who the man was, he just seemed confused. Goten didn't know him either, but their situations were different; Goten was meeting his father for the first time, it was his chance to get to know him. With the prince however, he couldn't tell what was going on through his head. Vegeta held a blank expression the whole way, not letting it show if he even cared that Goku was coming back.

Did he even know? He had to have known, Bulma was bound to have told him… Then what was it? Goten knew Vegeta had to have felt something… Was he hiding it?

Then he heard it. Just when everyone was going to look for the man they've all been waiting for, Goten heard a voice.

"Hey, I'm back!"

The look on everyone's faces couldn't even be described as joy; it was complete happiness and bliss that this man was able to bring out in these people. He could practically feel the utter delight radiating off of everyone.

Goten wanted to feel that too. He wanted the man to bring out that happiness in him, just like he did his mother and big brother.

That's when Goku took notice of Goten behind Chichi's leg. Goten couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but at the time he didn't want to move. To say he was nervous basically summed it up, although he didn't expect to be as nervous as he was.

"Goten, it's ok," his mother tried to reassure him. In all seriousness, Goten didn't know what was wrong with him. He's usually more comfortable around people. But he guessed this was a completely different scenario, this wasn't just any person, it was his father. What did the man think of him now.

"Hey, I think there's a little me behind you Chichi," Goku said pointing towards Goten. The boy looked up from behind his mother's leg and quietly spoke to the tall man who did in fact look a lot like him, his family wasn't kidding when they said that.

"I'm Goten," he said shyly. The man smiled warmly at him and walked closer towards him. "And I'm Goku," he said. "Hi," that smile never left his face. It was at that moment Goten felt it. He felt such a strong feeling in his chest burst all throughout his very being, all because of that one smile. It was at that moment that Goten knew why everyone loved this man, and he knew he could love him too.

Running up to his father, Goten finally let his happiness and excitement shine through for him. "Daddy!"

That was a time Goten would always remember…. He would always remember that smile.

But now…

What happened? Where was that smile? What happened to the man that made everyone happy with that smile of his? It wasn't there when he got home.

What happened?

Goten was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the front door downstairs creak open. He didn't wait for his mother's call as he ran out of his room to greet his brother, because right now he wanted nothing more than to be with Gohan.

The boy was about to yell out his brother's name from the hall but was beaten to it by his mother's silent greeting. He stopped running once he was at the bottom of the stairs, and just stared. Gohan was there, standing in front of the door he just came through, but something was wrong. Goten knew that something was wrong from the look in brother's eyes, they weren't Gohan's eyes.

He looked on with a heavy heart as his mother stepped out of the kitchen. Why couldn't this day just end?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Goten felt his eyes burn and let his gaze fell to his knees. He would be damned if he'd cry in front of his best friend and his father.

Vegeta could tell the boy was thinking about the it made him grow impatient.

Trunks put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder and glared at the man standing in front of them, a scowl still plastered on his face. "Why do you even care anyway? Gohan's never concerned you before."

Vegeta couldn't exactly come up with an answer to that. It was true that the older demi saiyan never concerned him that much, but for some reason he had to know. Something was telling him that if he knew then everything else would be figured out. He'd then be able to know what was truly wrong with…

"I just…need you to tell me ok?" Vegeta said seriously. "P-…please, Goten. I need to know." That made his son drop his glare and look at him in surprise.

He really did need to know; he needed to know what was going on so he could…so he could what? Help? Vegeta didn't know the answer to that either yet, right now he wanted to figure this whole thing out fist.

Goten didn't say anything at first, he just kept his eyes down on his knees. A full minute had passed before he lifted his gaze to the prince, just when Vegeta was about to give up, and with a look of determination and maybe even a little hope, he replied just as serious. "Alright."

**Dear lord I hope people are still reading this. If you are, then I hope to you enjoyed this chapter because there will be a lot more coming up. Again, I know it's not going anywhere fast, but it's getting there don't worry. I wanna give you guys…suspense? Is that even the right word for a story like this? I don't know. I guess I can call it waiting….. but yeah please don't lose interest because I have so much crap planned out and stuff. **

**Any yeah, review…if you're still reading.**

**Or don't, it's whatever. (please do) ^-^ kidding…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I seriously have no clue where to start. Ok first off, to those of you who read the old chapter 6 and left kind reviews: SHAME ON YOU. Lying is bad! I re-read what I wrote the other day and almost cried because it was that bad... Ok sorry, I didn't mean to call anyone a liar; I take it back. But what I'm really trying to say is I will NEVER again write/post things when I'm half asleep. My brain obviously doesn't work well under those conditions. But nevertheless! I have taken down the original chapter 6, as some may have noticed, and have replaced it with this edited one. I didn't change much; it still has the same concept. Hopefully this one is a much better read and no one ran away from this story yet. Enjoy~**

Taking the time to walk, at a leisurely pace, was something Gohan rarely did. He always found it better to fly anyway; be it on his own or with the help of a special little yellow cloud.

It was the one thing he loved about being who he was, being able to do the things he was able to do. Though there was some things he wished were not about his life; about his world, having the ability to fly was one of the few things he was grateful for. It was a wonderful feeling, when it happened. The wind lifting and guiding him as his body slipped through the air.

Now though, as Gohan trekked through the streets of some far off city he landed in, almost too slow were his steps to be considered leisure as he seemed to drag one foot infront of the other. One step at a time...One...Step. The soft sound of sneakers touching pavement assuming to be the only matter traveling into the boys head and being comprehended through his brain, though it was very faint. It was as if all the cars passing by with their tires crunching against tiny gravel atop the streets, and people clicking with their shoes while talking into their phonesdidn't even come close to registering within the boy's mind. Niether did the shapes of things that moved or kept still come across his eye.

Gohan looked but did not see. He heard but did not listen. Nor did he feel. But on he went, slowly draging his feet forward, then up, and then down. One at a time.

On he went. Right foot forward, up, down.

Left foot...

From the outside it looked as if there was an invisible force pushing the boy along. Something was desprately- hopelessly - urging him to move, but was not able to support his weight. This meant that Gohan himself was required to exert, to some extent, whatever energy he could grasp to lift his feet. One at a time... A little more energy... One at a time.

Right foot...Left...

It took even more out of the demi saiyan, what little he felt like he had, not to sink down. To just stop. He would pause and let Kami decide the direction in which he would lean. When that was decided he would let go and fall freely.

Then maybe sleep? Yes. Sleeping sounded wonderful; with no dreaming of course, that required some energy. What he didn't have.

By that, meaning his mind could take the stress of unconsiously working while he "rested". It would be the same as if he were awake, but worse. He could have a nightmare even. So no dreaming, just plain sleep.

_Oh_ what relief that would be. No flying, no walking, no _energy_ needed. Just stop right here, right now. Just fall and let the forces be at rest too.

Stop Gohan.

_It's ok now._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

Son Gohan had a terrible sensation in the deepest depths of his gut. Right down in there; like near his pelvis down there.

No, wait, not exactly. It wasn't a _sensation._ Not necessarily... He had a feeling. An approaching feeling.

Was that it? No, that didn't make sense.

What was it?

Ok. He knew he felt something. It was-the feeling-a sort of apprehension. Yes, that was it. It was almost like foreboding-something that was approaching quickly.

It quickly turned into a sensation though, as he thought about it a little more. A bad one.

_'Oh Kami'_ the more he thought about it, the more _real_ it got. Now this was borderline the feeling of sickness. His stomach was turning in on itself, jumping _up_, _down_, and _around_. But why?

Also, his skin felt hot. Really hot; humid. It was too tight, almost suffocating. And the fact that he was in a classroom full of students who were too close together, the desk and chairs with them, didn't help in the slightest.

What was his teacher saying? Is he even speaking?

Kami they're all starting to stare at him. Too many eyes unblinking, directed at him. Black, brown, blue, green; eyes big and small, innocent and sinfull, looking and _seeing_...Do they know?

_Know what Gohan?_

Great now he's sweating. That's sweat right? Not blood? No, of course not blood.

Why is it dark? Oh shit, right, his eyes are closed.

Dammit Gohan, breathe. You're too strung up on nothing...Wait was it nothing?

...

It's too fucking hot!

_'I can't do this.'_

"Sensei!" Gohan shouted out suddenly, making the whole classroom, including himself, jump in surprise.

"Yes Gohan, what is it?" his teacher asked. Gohan felt guilty for a moment. The man was only in his forties but was probably that much closer to a heart attack now.

"Can I-...may I use the bathroom," Gohan asked a little quiter, but amost too quietly for the man to comprehend. However, once the teacher realized what Gohan was asking, he quickly gathered his scattered wits and took back his teacher-like authoritative voice. At least that's what he hoped it sounded like to the rest of his students.

"Um, class is technically over now Mr. Son, so just wait a few more minutes until the-..." his sentence died, as did some of his dignity, when the sound of the bell signaling the end of the day rang and the shuffling feet of the students eager for the weekend sounded through the room. Gohan hurried out with the rest of them, almost pushing past people as he got out and ran down the hall.

Reaching the boy's bathroom at the end of the hall, he got in and closed the door, turning the lock once it clicked shut.

Breathe in...

Breathe...

Breathe out.

_His chest was starting to feel heavy_...

Gohan couldn't tell if he really sick, or if it was still just that feeling.

Turning the faucet on cold, he quickly spalshed his face, while inwardly admitting that it did help a bit.

Why was he feeling like this?...What's wrong with him?

_'Stop asking yourself these questions.'_

Something in the far corner of his mind was telling him that he knew why, from the beginning, and he relly needed to stop questioning what he knows.

But does he know? Really?...Maybe... He does.

And he _does_ need to stop torturing himself with it.

Breathe in.

But fuck, knowing it and _knowing it_ are two completely different things and that doesn't make it any less-

_'Shit.'_

Stumbling into one of the stalls, Gohan almost tripped over himself trying to get infront of the toilet and braced his hands on his knees.

He dry heaved three times before throwing up bile. It burned coming up his throat and tasted like bitter shit coming out of his mouth. Sliding down the wall to sit, he reached out to flush before resting his head against the porcelain seat, not caring about how many germs are tranfering to his skin at the moment, just concentrating on the cool sensation easing away his oncoming headache before it got a chance to take over completely.

Breathe...breathe.

It's going to be ok. Maybe nothing will even happen today. (_That's a lie.)_ Today can just be normal, like every other day. All this crazyness was jut nerves getting to him and all he needed to do was calm down a bit...Just a normal day...

_No, not today_

It's just nerves getting to him. Just calm down.

Slowly getting up, Gohan went over to the sink again to rinse out his out of the bathroom, he expected the hall to be close to empty. And it was. Just a few students left, probably waiting for an after-school club, or maybe it's just those non-independent ones who often wait to be picked up. Either way it was still better than having a crowded hallway with people pushing and shoving, yelling right next to whoever they're talking to, or just plain showing off to each other; doing anything they can to grab attention and live in the moment of what they feel is so damn important to cherish.

No, this was good. He can leave in peace.

Once he made his way outside, Gohan blasted off into the air. He wasn't really sure of his intended destination at the moment. Well...he did know that home wasn't an option. Yeah no, not back to that house, not yet at least.

Ugh, he could almost feel the tension in that place. It was faint but there, managing to wrap around him with a sort of chilling grasp. It felt fucking weird, like he was actually in the house right now, in the middle of some big fight he didn't want to be apart of. The feeling was...overpowering actually.

Shaking it off, he reasonably thought his parents were probably at it again right now. Maybe it was about the father's sudden behavior again, or maybe something else along the lines of the man doing something to upset his mother. That's all it seemed like lately, to his utter annoyance. Fighting and arguing. It was all really annoying.

And damn, these feelings! They just kept coming at him like punches.

-Or maybe shit was just getting to him after all this time.

Crap, now he's starting to think about it-them. Gohan couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped his lips as he continued flying in some random direction, still thinking. What brought this on all of a sudden anyway? Was there actually something going on at his house right now? Not that it would be a surprise anyway. But apart from the bad, sickly feeling from earlier, this new one was something else. Not entirely though.

Why was he still on about this? It's nothing new with his family. Though not to be misinterpreted; he perfectly understood that his parents needed to settle their disputes in a certain manor as most couples do, no matter how Gohan frowned upon the way they did it. He wasn't ignorant. He only wished they could at least consider who is present around them when they do it, which was around friends sometimes. He could make a list of how many times they've argued, intensely on most occasions, in front of him and at worse, even Goten. The two even went so far as to start in the middle of the night, causing his younger brother to seek solace in his bedroom and comfort in his arms. That was what pissed Gohan off the most; of what this was doing to Goten. He himself had long since gotten used to their arguing, he practically grew up getting used to it, even though it had gotten considerably worse as of late. That didn't change the fact that Goten was still trying to handle it all, and they weren't exactly making it any easier for him. Again, it was like him and Goten weren't even in the same house to them.

And Gohan was close to ripping his hair out with all these stressful thoughts.

Fuck these feelings. Seriously. And fuck his stomache for not keeping still.

Why the hell was he even flying this way? He knows damn well where he wanted to go in the first place.

_'Oh, but what if-?'_

Gohan made a turn in the direction of the Lookout, all the while subconciously breathing a little harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goddammit why couldn't his brain just shut off for a seconed? All Gohan needs is a clear head and a calm stomache but his body is just working against him today for some screwed up reason.

_'You know why. Turn back. Now.'_

He's already here. Too late to do anything now, his shoes touched solid ground.

Is that Piccolo coming his way? Oh fuck he's getting closer. Kami his stomache is gonna drop out of his ass.

Breathe-

BREATHE.

"Why did I come here?" Gohan whispered to himself. He unconsiously took a step back once the Namek was close enough, causing Piccolo to look at him with a raised eyebrow. None of this occured to Gohan however, as he was too busy screaming at himself within the confines of his brain.

He was so far gone that he didn't even register Piccolo calling his name until the Namek's fifth try.

"Huh?" Gohan finally broke from his half-conscious state and finally heard the other's voice this time. Realizing what happened, a light blush of embarrasement covered Gohan's cheeks.

"You ok kid?" Piccolo asked with a smirk on his face and amusement in his tone, not even slightly showing his true concern. He figured it was probably nothing anyway.

"Um. Ha ha-yeah I'm fine. It's nothing-wait no, actually, what I mean is, uh-" Piccolo, who continued to watch Gohan try and form a sentence that made sense, never let his not-quite-condescending smirk fade. He chuckled when he heard the unmistakible curse that was poorly muttered in hopes of being too silent to hear. Gohan must've forgotton who he was standing next to, and their certain enhanced qualities.

Breathing out a little laugh of his own once he realized his mistake too, Gohan just shrugged at the Namek, not really knowing what else to say or do. Thankfully, Piccolo understood perfectly well and nodded his head in silent confirmation and reassurence. He then led Gohan further away from the edge where he landed and closer inside the Lookout.

They've sort of been walking aimlessly about the place, just enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's company. It was nice, Gohan thought, this thing that was happening right now. He likes his time spent like this, with Piccolo. Quite. Peaceful.

This is really nice.

Gohan almost forgot about earlier; all the nervousness that was borderline, probably crossed, sickness; that weird and awful feeling. It was almost forgotten.

Almost.

"Gohan." Piccolo said a little louder.

"Yes?" Gohan looked over at him and realized they've stopped walking. He also took note of Piccolo's bemused/worried expression. Trying to brush off his slip up, Gohan laughed and quietly apologized. "Didn't mean to space out again. What were you saying?"

"I was trying to ask you how you've been, and what caused the sudden visit?"

_'Oh no'_ That feeling. It's starting to come back.

No. Don't start this, nothing is going happen. Just calm down.

"Um, I've been good; school is good. Nothing new really."

Maybe he should just go home, the feeling is starting to creep up on him now. It's coming. "Uh, why did I visit? Well um, ha, I don't know," he finished lamely.

"You don't know." Piccolo repeated slowly.

Gohan was getting annoyed, mostly at himself. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry I don't have a valid reason for visiting a friend, I'll remember it next time," Gohan said defensively.

_'Fuck, shut up. Just shut up now and leave.'_

"Calm down kid," Piccolo said, a ghost of a teasing smile on his lips. This made Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was just starting to feel relieved until the Namek finally broke out into a full smile, though in his case it was still a small one, and directed it at the demi saiyan.

...

It happened so fast that Gohan barely remembered it happeneing at all. All he remembers is the horrible feeling consuming his entire being, leaving him terribly helpless and vulnerable and sick and him needing it to just stop.

The next thing he knows, he's on the ground with an ache in his back and a heavy weight on his chest... Something else was off too.

His lips felt tingly. Strange...is there something on his neck?

"Fuck Gohan!" The sudden outburst caused the demi saiyan to jump back into reality for the third, maybe fourth, time that day.

...Oh yes, now he remembers. He kissed Piccolo. And that's Piccolo's weight on his chest, and oh yes those are his hands wrapped around his neck in a vice-like grip; cutting off some much needed oxygen.

And whadya know, that dreadful feeling is still there. It's happening now and it's his fault. He knew what would come, he felt it this whole damn time yet he still-

Why must his body betray him like this? Acting out things he's not even aware of.

"P-Piccolo, please wait," Gohan tried to say with his continuously depleting supply of air.

"What the hell Gohan?!" Piccolo screamed in his face possibly loud enough for anyone down below to hear. "What kind of sick fucking game are you playing?! If this is your idea of a joke, I swear to fucking Kami it's not funny! Gohan! Are you even listening to me?!" Piccolo unintentially tightened his grip in frustration.

Gohan was far past the ability to speak, unbeknowest to the Namek above him.

Black spots were starting to dance across his eyes. Yet he was...somewhat ok with being here. Right now, where he was. It would be alright to stay like this; to end like this. With him.

_That was what you wanted._

Gohan closed his eyes.

"Dammit, answer me!" Piccolo yelled almost desperately. "Is this a game to you?! Gohan!" He stared down at the demi saiyan a moment longer before he released his grip on the boy's neck. Gohan's eyes snapped open at the sudden painful feeling of his lungs trying to gulp in air. His coughing didn't help.

Neither did Piccolo's fist punching him across the face.

Getting up and turning away from the other, Piccolo spoke over his gasping and coughing. "Pick yourself up and get out of here," he said, dangerously calm.

"Piccolo, w-wait, I can-I can explain," Gohan said in between his intakes of air. '_No I can't. We both know that.'_

"Don't make me repeat myself." Piccolo said with the same calmness.

Gohan already knew the outcome of what he was about to do, so did his stomache unsurprisingly; so did his heart. But he still did it anyway, as he always does.

"Piccolo please!" he said reaching for the other. The Namek didn't give him the opportunity to touch his shoulder before he turned around to grab his wrist. He twisted it. Hard. The resonating crack should have been a give away of just how hard.

"Ahh!" Gohan cried, trying to fight off the pain, the dizziness, and Piccolo's grip all at the same time.

"I said leave! Now!" Piccolo screamed in his face, spit flying from his angry words. He squeezed Gohan's wrist, causing the demi saiyan to cry out again,. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, but not just from pain alone. Just when the demi saiyan felt as though he would pass out he found his voice and pleaded with the Namek to let go, that he promised to leave, to please let go.

Piccolo gasped, as if suddenly realizing what he'd been doing this whole time, and quickly released the boy's hand. While he backing away from the boy, Gohan fell to his knees from the sudden loss of support.

He stared down at his wrist and choked as he saw the outline of a bone sticking out where it wasn't supposed to. Looking back up, Gohan saw the place where Piccolo once stood to be empty.

He stood up slowly and tried to stay steady, thinking there's probably a sensu in his bag somewhere.

...

He isn't crying. It doesn't even hurt that much.

He's fine.

_Breathe..._

**This only part one of a sort of memory within memory coming from two different people (Gohan and Goten). That didn't make any sense I know, but you'll see what I mean. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
